


the best kind of summer night

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Sucks, Kleinsen, M/M, they lov each other v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared misses his boyfriend so he goes and throws rocks at Evan’s window.





	the best kind of summer night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another one of my 2 am writings yayyyy  
> I’m not really confident with this?? Like at all??  
> So yeah I’m sorry :)

Evan thought he was crazy when he was woken up by a repeated thumping noise against his window at 2:30 AM.

His sleep had been peaceful enough, without the stress of exams and such weighing over his head like they had the last couple of days. It was finally summer and, quite frankly, he couldn’t be happier. During the summertime he just always felt so much lighter. He didn’t have to worry about impressing other people, or interacting with them as much. Usually it felt like he and his mom were the only two people in the world.

Well, this year was a bit different, actually. This year he had his boyfriend Jared. 

Speaking of which, as Evan groggily tumbled out of bed and stumbled over to his window, he realized Jared could not have picked a worse time to visit.

He pushed the window up and stuck his head outside, feeling the woosh of chilly air hit his freckled skin. He tilted his head downwards and blinked at the short, somewhat chubby form on the sidewalk below. “Jared?”

“Hey, Hansen!” Jared cupped his hands around his mouth dramatically and grinned.

“Can you please stop throwing rocks at my window?”

Jared didn’t reply immediately. “...Excuse me, but I was throwing rocks in Morse Code, which is an underrated talent. Didn’t you notice? It said, “Dear Evan Hansen, you’re the light of my world and the love of my life, please let me come cuddle with you.”

Evan blushed, hoping that Jared didn’t see it from all the way down there. “Is that, um… is that why you came?”

“No, I came to hunt elephants,” Jared deadpanned.

Evan said nothing.

“Of course I came to freaking cuddle with you. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Wake up, can’t fall asleep, realize my boyfriend’s house is literally a block away, and just stay in my bed? Is that what you want me to do?” The shorter boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Now let me up there before I decide to go set you up on a date with Zoe Murphy.”

“Um… I’m not…” Evan stuttered, turning bright red. “...I’m already dating you.”

“All the more reason to let me up there.”

As much as Evan wanted to contemplate his decision, he knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Fine.” 

After a bit of fiddling Evan was able to get the screen lifted up, and Jared had somehow clambered up there like a squirrel within a few seconds. Evan wasn’t sure how he did it. Maybe it was just all Jared’s excess energy, since he obviously couldn’t just stay in his bed for a night.

“Evan!” Jared squealed, for once showing genuine enthusiasm instead of his normal sarcasm. He launched himself toward Evan and wrapped his favorite tree-lover in a huge bear hug.

Evan felt the wind knocked out of him and he let out a soft “oof.”

“Oof indeed,” Jared said, pressing his face into Evan’s shoulder and smiling. “Good job. That’s progress. Next thing I know you’ll be yeeting your water bottle across the room.”

“Jared.”

“Fine.” Jared pulled back and got a good look at his boyfriend for the first time that night. Evan looked adorably unamused, and his dirty blond hair stuck up in all directions. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt that said “Trees have feelings too!” and was adorned with a drawing of a spruce tree with a smiley face. Or at least Jared thought it was a spruce tree. He wasn’t actually sure since he wasn’t actually all that great at commiting forest expertise to memory.

“You’re in a great mood tonight,” he commented, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Sorry,” Evan murmured, his gaze softening. “I just, um… don’t usually react very well to having rocks thrown at my window in the middle of the night? Because I swear I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since before finals week.”

Jared shrugged. “Neither have I,” he agreed. “I feel ya.”

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

“So.” Evan began to shift uncomfortably. “You came here, to, uh…”

“Cuddle.”

“Right.” Honestly, Evan thought Jared’s bluntness about the whole situation was adorable. “Uh, my mom’s home,” he added awkwardly.

“I said cuddle, Evan.”

“Yes, of course, you just never know with you I mean-”

“Ev. An. Hans. En. Acorn. Tree nerd. Don’t be paranoid. I literally just came here to hold you and list off the reasons I love you. I’m not in the mood to-”

“-okay, yes, Jared, I know, I love you too.” 

Jared smiled. “Glad you understand. Now. I think you owe me something.” Before Evan could reply, he reached forward and swept Evan off his feet (literally) and carried the now-giggling boy to his bed.

“Ja-Jared s-s-stop!” Evan laughed as he was placed gently on his memory-foam mattress. “Jared, I swear-” he choked out as Jared landed beside him and wrapped both his arms around Evan. Now both boys were convulsing with hysterical laughter, and it took them several moments to calm down.

Even once they did, Evan couldn’t keep the dumb grin off his face. Just being around Jared could change his mood in seconds. “You’re the best, Jare.”

“Nope, you are,” Jared said and pecked Evan’s lips happily.

“Oh my god, stop.”

“You really want me to?”

“No.”

“Figured.”

“Please stay here.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Evan shrugged, and lifted one of hands to gently run his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Your hair’s soft,” he remarked sleepily.

Jared blushed deeply. “You’re such a flatterer, Ev.”

Heaving a yawn, Evan smiled. “It’s my job.”

He began to resituate until he was comfortable, his head resting on Jared’s chest, both arms around his boyfriend, and one of Jared’s arms draped across his shoulder. When all that was said and done, Evan was about ready to fall asleep.

“Thanks in advance for coming over tonight, you lovable meme lord,” Evan murmured sleepily.

“No problemo, dork.”

“I know we just laid down but-” -yawn- “I’m still really tired. Can we just… sleep now?”

Jared kissed the top of Evan’s head. “What about what I promised you earlier?”

Evan’s eyes were starting to flutter shut. “What you promised me…”

“You idiot, I just told you I came here to cuddle and list off all the reasons I love you. I haven’t even started doing the second thing yet.”

“Oh… y-you weren't kidding about that?” 

“Why in the name of acorn expertise would I be kidding? Besides, it’ll be a good thing for you to fall asleep to.”

“O-okay.” Nodding, Evan felt his eyelids grow heavier. It would be a good thing to fall asleep to.

All his insecurities and worries just disappeared when he was with Jared, and in that moment he couldn’t be happier.

Jared swore he was probably going to melt into a puddle right there unless Evan stopped being cute. (Unlikely.) “Hmm, where do we start…” he hummed. “How about with your eyes. You have the most dazzling blue eyes and whenever I look at them I feel like I could get lost in them forever. And your smile. The way your face lights up when you get excited. And you get all wide-eyed and you start kinda bouncing on your heels. And don’t even get me started on how…” 

He trailed off quietly when Evan seemed rather unresponsive. His chest still rose and feel softly-somehow Evan had managed to lull himself to sleep already. Jared chuckled.

“I love you, Ev,” he said quietly, and rested laid his chin back, letting the sound of Evan’s breathing calm him.

This was the best kind of summer night.


End file.
